


The Magician's Retcon

by SamoShampioni



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Rayman 1, Rayman Origins, Retcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things keep changing in Rayman's world. First Rayman had others of his species, then he became one of a kind. First there were rabbids, then there weren't. Just what is happening in Rayman's world? And can these two very different worlds coexist somehow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The crack starts here folks, some crazy stuff coming up. I imagine this story might get a little confusing eventually. Thanks for reading anyway! xD  
> There possibly will be some fourth wall breaking in this story later on, depending on where I take this story ;)

The Musician and his family, the Magician, the Photographer and Tarayzan were having yet another peaceful day. Ever since the return of the Protoon, life was good, the raypeople and all other inhabitants of the world could now live in peace. Now that Rayman had defeated Mr. Dark, things could finally go back to normal. Or so they thought.  
"Excellent, great performance!" the Photographer clapped as the Musician finished his song.  
"You gonna play again?" the Magician grinned.  
"Sure, if you want," the Musician smiled, holding his guitar close to him.  
"Ah, I love it when you play for us," Tarayzan said.  
"Thanks!" answered the Musician, who then began to play. But suddenly they heard a strange noise in the distance.  
"Stop, stop playing," the Magician said, "Do you... do you hear that?"  
"Hear what?" the Musician stopped playing. Then they all heard it. But not before they saw what was making the noise. Hundreds of strange white rabbit like creatures, coming at them, making funny noises. There was a swarm of them, surrounding the raypeople.  
"Oh no! Stop it!" the Musician yelled, trying to ward the creatures off, waving his guitar around at them, "Not in our lovely village! Get out of here! Please!"  
The Magician tried to cast a spell to repel the creatures, but there were far too many of them.  
The Photographers camera flash could daze some of them, but soon he ran out of film. Tarayzan threw his magic beans at them. But that didn't do much good either. And so the creatures kept on surrounding them, eventually burying them in a mass of white fur.  
"No! Get off! Stop it!" the Photographer yelled. It appeared that chaos had come back to the valley. They all knew the peace had been too good to last.


	2. Two Magicians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crack starts here folks, some crazy stuff coming up. I imagine this story might get a little confusing eventually. Thanks for reading anyway! xD

The Magician woke up in the middle of a strange dark corridor.  
"Musician? Tarayzan? Hello?! Anyone?!" his voice echoed along the building. There was no one there. Somehow, he was all alone. Even with his advanced magic skills he failed to see how this could have happened. He walked down the corridor, images replaying in his mind about what had happened in that village. Those strange creatures... what were they? At that moment, he heard voices from down the corridor.  
"Well, you know, we need more lums for-"  
One of the voices sounded like Rayman, and so he walked over to them. And sure enough, there he was. Rayman was standing there, with a strange blue creature and a strange small greyish creature who was wearing clothes just like his. In fact, their clothes were pretty much identical. And he was holding a staff like his... what was the meaning of this? No matter, he had to speak to Rayman first.  
"Rayman! Rayman!" the Magician yelled, running over to him, "Oh, it's so good to see you again!"  
But Rayman only looked confused to see him.  
"Hey, who are you?" Rayman asked, puzzled, "You wear identical clothes to the Magician! Just who are you?"  
The Magician's face fell. Rayman... didn't remember him? Why would that be?  
"What?! I AM the Magician!" the Magician yelled, "Rayman, what's happening here?!"  
"He knows you?" Globox asked.  
"I don't know him, never seen him before," then Rayman pointed to the Teensie, "This is the Magician, not you. Is this some sort of trick?"  
"Trick? I don't even know what kind of creature that thing you're pointing at is supposed to be!" the Magician yelled. The Teensie frowned.  
"I am a Teensie," the Teensie answered, "We are very wise creatures. And it is I who am called the Magician. You must be mistaken."  
"And just who is this?" the Magician pointed to Globox.  
"This is my best friend Globox," Rayman smiled, "He's a Glute!"  
"Aww, thanks," Globox grinned, "Globox loves you too Rayman."  
"No! You don't have a best friend called Globox!"  
"Um... yes I do. I think I'd know about that better than you. And I have no idea who or what you are."  
"What? Rayman! Come on, we're the same species! Look at me! You've gotta believe me! Why don't you remember?"  
"I am the only one of my species! In fact, the reason that 'my species' has no name is because I'm the only one! Well... more or less..." Rayman remembered Dark Rayman, "But he is a clone, that's why he exists."  
"But but... the Musician... Tarayzan... the others..." the Magician said, "You remember them, don't you? The raypeople! Come on!"  
"Honestly, I have no clue who it is you're talking about," Rayman shrugged, "Are you sure you haven't hit yourself on the head?"  
"No! I was with the others of our species, when suddenly these strange white rabbit creatures attacked us! Then I woke up here! Don't you have any idea what I could be talking about?"  
Rayman thought for a few seconds.  
"Hmmm, no, sorry."  
The Teensie magician looked up at the much taller Ray Magician.  
"This memory lapse that you claim everyone else has... perhaps you are just delusional?" the Teensie mused.  
"What? No!" the Magician yelled, "How dare you! Someone has clearly been altering the history of this world... changing everyone's memories as they see fit! Only a very powerful magician could do such a thing!"  
The Teensie shuffled uneasily a little.  
"Only a very foolish magician could invent an entire history inside their own head," the Teensie answered, "And that, my friend, would be you."  
"Uh... let's not fight," Globox said, "Can't we have... two... uh... magicians? Although it might get a little confusing, what with them having the same name and all..."  
"You can call me Ales Mansay if you wish," the Teensie replied, "As that is my real name. Well, what is yours?"  
"I don't have a real name!" the Magician said.  
"Another thing you have forgotten?" Ales grinned, "Why don't you just make one up then, it's what you're good at, after all."  
"I'm not making anything up!" the Magician stamped his feet.  
"We're busy right now," Rayman said, "But we do need to get to the bottom of this..."  
At that moment a large greenbottle flew into the room.  
"Rayman! Rayman I..." Murfy trailed off when he saw the two magicians standing there, "Oh, bad time?"  
"Pretty much, yeah," Rayman said, "A real bad time."  
"We'll sort it," Globox said, "It's just another thing we have to sort out."  
"Yet another thing," Rayman sighed. They were busy right now, and could do less with the magical rayperson who spouted a version of history that no one here was familiar with. Rayman did want to know why there was another one of his species, when Betilla had claimed that he was the only one. But he did think that this new magician was completely bonkers. To them he was just a crazy crackpot who was living in a fantasy world, making up stories. They would soon be proved wrong.


End file.
